side by side
by traversing
Summary: Freeverse. *Spoilers for Mark of Athena.* Constructive Criticism deeply appreciated. Multiple drabbles. Definite pairings; Percy/Annabeth, Piper/Jason. Rick Riordan owns characters, story, and books.
1. side by side

**Side By Side**

They're **falling**.

They're calling to

one another.

After all,

they're _all_

they have.

Some would say

they were insane.

_More like loyal._

He let go.

He knew he

couldn't live

**without her.**

He couldn't

let her go

_alone_.

He made a smart choice.

It might have

been difficult for

others,

but him, his

flaw made it simple.

She couldn't be saved

_Far past rescue._

He wouldn't have been

able to function.

**Properly** anyway.

He wouldn't be

any help

on the quest.

He wouldn't even

think about the horrors

she would have

had to go

through

_alone_.

It seemed an

impossible task.

But this was them.

_Side by side_

they could face

**anything.**

They retrieved

the _bolt_,

the Fleece.

Saved the **protector**

l-i-g-h-t-n-i-n-g

_moon_

**camp**

_Olympus._

**Each other.**

And now

they have to

save the world.

_Again_.

From itself.

They're tired.

Who wouldn't be?

But they can do

**anything **with

the other.

It'll be alright.

_As long as they're together._

* * *

**A/N: So that was my first attempt at a freeverse poem. **

**If you couldn't figure out who it was, it was Annabeth and Percy. After they fall into Tartarus. **

**I bolded**/underlined/_italicized_**my favorite points in this. Don't know why, really. It just looked pretty. **

**So give me feedback. **

**I like writing these. It really helps me kind of express how I'm feeling on a certain things.**

**We're doing poetry in English, so well... *shrugs.***

**Will turn into series if so desired. Request pairings, events, characters, etc., if you wish for another. **

**Thank you, and if you want, review. It makes my day.**


	2. glue

**Glue**

He's **moping**.

What _else_ can

he do?

He could have

saved

them,

but he was too

busy trying

feel _**useful**_

(he hadn't felt

so for awhile),

f*l*y*i*n*g a*r*o*u*n*d,

helping with that

stupid

_statue_.

He was

about to

to let that

gods forsaken

statue

**drop.**

But he couldn't.

Their sacrifice

couldn't be in

_v-a-i-n._

She comes up to him

...

**sits with him**

on his bed.

He almost tells

her to _leave_.

Him, his overly obedient self.

But he remains

**quiet**

as she wraps an

arm around

him.

They stay like

that for a

while.

Just until the

tears start

_**to fall**_

from

both of

them.

And now,

_they're whispering_ faint

**reassurances **to one another.

Nobody had realized

until it was too late

of course

just how _different_

the ship was

w-i-t-h-o-u-t-t-h-e-m.

The atmosphere.

Much more

...

_sullen._

Not that it

wasn't before.

**Less jokes.**

No more seeing

the two

holding each other

_kissing_

**smiling**

at one another.

Seeing them

made their hearts

**swell**.

Unknowingly

_of course._

But

they had been

the glue

that had kept

everyone pretty

much **together**.

Their love

_spread to the others_

so the mood

would be

lifted.

But now

the glue is

**gone**.

The papers are

_falling apart._

And

it's like

**the glue**

fell down a

hole.

So they might

be able to

**get it back.**

After all

they were

_scary __together._

They could get

their glue

**back**.

Slim chance.

But they needed

their

_glue._

* * *

**A/N: I honestly really like this. It's a little longer than the one before. If you didn't know, this was from the point of Jason. And "she" is Piper. Sometimes it might be hard to figure who "they" is. *shrugs.***

**I guess that's it. And they were talking about Annabeth and Percy.**

**I think I might do one from Frank's point of view next. I don't know.**

**Review please. It makes my day.(:**


	3. intertwined

**hands intertwined**

She is _numb_.

And confused.

She had been

** screaming**

at the others

to get their

little rumps down

and

help pull them

up.

But they

were

_ too busy_

trying to

get that

**stupid statue**

up into the ship

and she had been

attempting

to disentangle

her sword

from the ropes.

They

had

s-u-c-c-e-e-d-e-d

with the

statue

but when that

**price.**

She had been

absolutely

**a*m*a*z*e*d**

at what

she had done

with a

broken

ankle

and

scared

_out of her _

_mind_

as well as

**tortured.**

She hadn't

really known what

to think of her

at first other than

scary

_beautiful_

**smart**

and like the

rest

she had

_almost thought_

she was

**one of them.**

So w-a-r-l-i-k-e

and apparently

extremely

strong.

_seriously, that flip..._

Even her

**eyes**

were as

strong

as

_steel_

and

**scary**

as

hell

...

which was

now where

they

**were.**

She had

expected that

after the

whole

under the city

thing with that

sphere

would be

the

worst of it

_aside from the actual fighting_

**of course.**

She had

been

_wrong._

Absolutely wrong.

She cursed

herself for

**jinxing** them.

She had been

so warmed up

and filled

with

_hope_

and

relief

**especially**

when she had

seen them

_holding_

_each other._

They were

**perfect**

for

one another.

And now

she knew _why_

he had

radiated

that quiet

**sadness.**

Even more

terrible;

the fact that

they were

_quiet_

as the

saddest thing

happened

to **them**.

_Hands intertwined_

* * *

**A/N: Dang, I'm writing some depressing stuff, huh? But I love this. If you didn't realize (it was kind of hard to), this was from Hazel's point of view. It might be a tad confusing, because I don't like using names or titles in these little drabbles. So, infer. Use that brain of yours. **

**By the way, I write these on my phone when I'm in school or anywhere really, when I have extra time. So, I will almost always update regularly (every other day or so.) Just so you know, these are all going to tie back to Percabeth in some way. **

**So review please! Tell me if you like these, and give me suggestions or requests.**


	4. trust

**Trust**

He

wonders.

He wonders

if he

should have

_told her_ about

his

**stick.**

His h-e-e-l

_he called it._

She seemed

like a

good person

to trust.

Her **boyfriend**

in fact probably

_trusted_

her with his

**life**

and _m*o*r*e_.

Well, that

was quite

obvious that he

loved her.

He

**fell with her.**

Now he

_feels sick_

to his

stomach.

He should have

**helped;**

should have listened.

He thought logically

it must have been

a d-r-e-a-m

one of those

terrible

_demigod dreams_

that he had

never gotten before

but he guessed

**it was time.**

He was then in

_better spirits_

as he went

by her cabin

determined to

_tell her_

and she

could

**help**

him.

_But_

when he got

there

he instead

saw **c*h*a*r*m**

sitting on

the bed

...

_crying._

It hit him then.

They were

**gone**.

F-a-l-l-e-n.

He ran

to his room

and **cried**.

He should've

trusted her.

He had been

_truly glad_

for

them.

They were

**together**.

He had never

seen so much

_joy_

and

pure bliss

**on his face.**

He was

happy for

_the guy._

He was

such a

g*o*o*d f*r*i*e*n*d.

He was

glad

he had the

blondie

_(who might have scared the dung out of him)_

They deserved

**each other.**

But

they

didn't

deserve

to _fall_

into that

**pit**.

But at least they were

_together_.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously am not a fan of this one. This was from Frank's, hopefully it was more apparent. I'm sorry if it was a little out of character, but I've never been able to fully understand Frank's point of view. His mind. So, yeah. Charm was Piper.**

**This one was a lot different from the others. I don't know how to really feel.**

**So, ya'll have Leo, Piper, or Coach Hedge to pick next. The last three will be Nico, Annabeth, and the closure.**


	5. smiling

She wants to

keep

c(r(y(i(n(g

but realizes

it won't make

a

**difference**.

It's not like

if she

c*r*i*e*s

a _bunch_

they'll just

randomly

pop back

on the ship

and

**everything**

would be

o_k_a_y.

Because

that

_wouldn't happen._

So she begins

to

**think**.

Planning

was always

one of her

_strong points._

She sits on

her bed

and ponders

for what is

apparently h*o*u*r*s

because

the **asian dude**

knocks on

her

d-o-o-r

and says it

is time

for

l-u-n-c-h.

There's

no real

_heart _

in the meal

They had just

**fallen**

the day before.

There was

no

talking

**laughter**

_jokes_.

So

she told them her

p#l#a#n.

They were going

to

stop earth.

They were

going to

**get them**

b)a)c)k

and even if she

had to cross

h*e*l*l

she was going

to see them

holding hands

again

_smiling_.

* * *

**Who wants to punch me? **

**Yeah, I'm sorry I was gone so long. Hopefully this one was clear as to who it was - Piper. Yup, this story actually has a plot! Shout out to The Queen of Valencia Torgue, who actually got me thinking about a real plot. I agreed that it was going to slow. So, Leo should be up next. I'll be back as soon as I can!(:**

**#Hugsandkisses.**


	6. lifeline

_Dancing_

on his hands**  
**

were the

flames.

they didn't

**_hurt him_**

but

as he

w-a-i-t-e-d 

for his

**t/u/r/n**

in the

_grand plan,_

he thought about

w*****h*****y

**w_h_o**

they were

_saving_

(err, _kind of_)

**_s**_o_**n **_o_**f **_s_**e**_a**_**_

d)a)u)g)h)t)e)r of #skill

to be **honest**

they scared the

absolute

**_*insertcursehere*_**

out of him.

They were going

to

l&i&v&e

escape.

After all

_without them_

the c%r%e%w

hadn't been so

happy-go-lucky

lately.

He snapped out of

his

**thoughts**

and whirred

back into motion.

_*insertbattlehere*_

Then

as that goth kid 

ran

he _h^e^a^r^d t^h^e^m;_

**two voices**

shouting the

_o-t-h-e-r-s' n-a-m-e-s_

then

**saw them**

h*o*l*d*i*n*g h*a*n*d*s

a

_solid grip_

like a

**_lifeline. _**

* * *

**A/n: SHUN. SHUN ME. This was absolutely terrible. I had actually had this done on my phone for like, a month now, but I might-a-sort-a forgot. So, I'm back now. I recently finished _Be Still, _so go check it out, and I'm working on a few, namely a shot in/after Tartarus, and an Annabeth centric piece. Hope ya'll liked this one. (I sure didn't.)**

**Oh, so if you're wondering why it's mainly focusing on Percy and Annabeth, well, this is kind of the point of these free-verses. THEY ARE FOCUSING ON PERCABETH. I'm planning on Nico's to be actually getting Percabeth out, and then Annabeth's to be directly after, and (if there is one) a closing piece for after Tartarus and the probable damage there will be to everyone.**

**Have a Happy Christmas ya'll. Don't forget to review!**


	7. never

**_never_**

**Dreaming**

of his

t-i-m-e

in that

_wretched place_

he can't think

of how they could

**g*e*t * o*u*t**

he

b/a/r/e/l/y

escaped

and that was with

_**capture**_

by giants.

thoughts

are

pushed away

_as they land_

and

**set to work.**

The

D_O_O_R_S

creak

**closed**

he doesn't want to think of

_who was left behind_

the_ p\r\e\t\t\y g\i\r\l_

**charmspeak**

she sacrificed herself

she was able to

_convince_

the others with her

pretty voice

it was** necessary**

but honestly

_he wouldn't have_

doomed a~n~y~o~n~e

eve h

to that

f,a,t,e.

He sees them then

_holding hands_

**bleeding badly**

they had escaped

with their lives

he had to bet

their p^alms

would be clean

w!h!y?

**_they never let go._**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again guys. Sorry I've been gone so long. Think of this as an early Christmas present that you should have gotten a year ago. *shrug.***

**Anyway, this was from Nico's pov. Not my best. But I sincerely like it. Review with your Christmas plans, or just tell me what you think. Also, if there are any Sherlockians out there, please help me. I just finished the last episode. **

**Oh, and what did you think of the person I killed off? Unexpected?**


	8. them

**Screams**

{both of theirs}

always wake them up

_Always_

Desperately clinging to

one another

t.h.e.i.r p.a.i.n

**their trauma**

she k\n\o\w\s

it's _her fault_

stupid flaw

it caused them

him

to have to go

_through hell,_

**literally**

it finally becomes q*u*i*e*t a*g*a*i*n

in that cabin

they're

both awake

_both alive_

and for that alone

she is grateful

_they went through_

**so much**

in there

seen so much

just _that_ was enough

to give them

n.i.g.h.t.m.a.r.e.s

but their

biggest fear

{for both of them}

was that they'd

_lose each other_

in there

**that never happened**

t-h-a-n-k t-h-e g-o-d-s

thinking about it

_tears come to her eyes_

he **kisses her forehead**

then

whispers in her ear.

she smiles

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Did that make you cry as much as it made me? This was *hopefully* obviously Annabeth's, and this is post-Tartarus, after the Giant War. This _is _in a cabin, so possibly Camp Half Blood or the ship. It doesn't really matter. ****I haven't had anyone say anything in the text (within quotations), so that was the first time. (:**

**And guess what else is going to make me cry? This the last of the freeverse. This story is now complete. Thank you all for reviewing, reading, and favoriting. It means the world to me to know that I can make someone smile (or cry, that's alright as well).**

**So, I'm on season two, episode 4 of Doctor Who. AND I LOVE ROSE. Would anyone like to help me with these feels?**


End file.
